Putting Together the Pieces
by lostangel21
Summary: Kelda was adopted when she was seven years old but one problem is getting in her way: Why she was found in a nest that held an unknown number of dragons. She ends up on Berk, meets Hiccup, Toothless and the rest of the crowd and things seems good. Hmm, wonder where things will lead? What could possibly happen? Hiccup x OC x Toothless/Human Toothless (AKA a love triangle).


Okay, hello there readers. This is my very first HTTYD story, so do be kind. To be honest, I am not sure how many will read this. It was a random idea that came to me not too long ago and I finally decided to make it a story versus just an idea. Please, tell me if you want a chapter two and so on. So, comment /fave/etc. whenever you're done, please!

Okay, so, basically my OC is a girl and in this chapter she doesn't make much of a look other than she has black hair, blue eyes (to begin with), and fair skin. More will be revealed as time goes by.

Hope you enjoy chapter one!

#

Located on the Faroe Islands, a lovely thing took place about 7 years ago. A couple, unable to have children of their own, adopted a child found abandoned in the forest. The place was near a nest of dragons had been, though how she survived was a complete mystery. The nesting grounds were clear, the child luckily being discovered.

Like many, though it was not deemed as a good idea, the parents never told the child she was adopted. They feared she might think she did not belong for she was not their own. She would be told in time, when her mind was mature enough to handle the information.

This new child was Kelda Siv Arudottir, and she was certainly loved by many. She was born with brilliant fair skin, raven black hair, and lovely blue eyes. Adopted at the age of seven by her parents, Asa and Eirik, Kelda was ecstatic. Filled with innocence, she did not look at the world how many seven years did. All loved her and welcomed her into the village with warmth and love. But, as with many beginnings, tragedy struck. The island bearing this certain village was a favorite for many—especially dragons.

One night, they were attacked by seemingly out of random, by a single dragon. But, this was not just any dragon. It was the rarest of all. It was a Night Fury.

Kelda's parents hurried inside the safety of their home, Kelda crying as she sensed the horror going on around. To try and calm her, Kelda was placed in her mother's arms, her rocking her child as means of calming her. It helped and Kelda calmed down.

"Stay here with Kelda, Asa. Please, no matter what you hear, do not come out of this room," Eirik said to his beloved. Asa gave a reluctant nod, gently rocking the seven year old Kelda. Kelda fell asleep against her mother's chest, feeling the last thing she would ever feel from her father—a simple kiss upon the forehead. She was quietly placed upon the floor, a blanket under her for softness, sleeping peacefully.

Eirik made his way through the house, freezing in fear when he looked at the sound of a glass shattering on the wooden floor he stood upon. "DIE, MONSTER!" Only seconds passed by before a thud was heard. Eirik fell lifeless, a single blow from the dragon's mouth ending his life. Sniffing the air, the dragon noticed that there were others. If it did not find them, it could easily be the end of its life. To the dragon, it was now kill or be killed. It was not about if it wanted to or not...it felt it did not have a choice.

The sound of a door opening came to its senses. It made its way to the sound.

Asa opened the door to the room she and Kelda were in, fearing her husband was no more. She snuck out, leaving Kelda unprotected, the child still wrapped up in the blanket on the floor. Asa knew it was a stupid choice but she needed to see if her love was alive or if he was...

She found her answer, for there he was before her. Dead. His eyes were frozen, opened wide in pure fear and horror. Asa gasped, running back for her child—she froze at what she saw. The dragon, the murderer of her first-love, stood before Kelda, who was sitting on the floor looking at the dragon, it looking back at her. Both held direct eye contact, actually. In a way it was a sight to behold. But, this was dangerous. Kelda would not survive any sort of attack. Even the smallest could fatally wound her without a single doubt. Asa reached out her hand...but, then, she stopped. And, she did so for a reason.

The dragon stared at Kelda, as if it was fascinated by the child in some sort. Its eyes held no anger, no hostility...nothing. Kelda sensed nothing "off" about the creature before her, Asa wondering if Kelda had seen the beasts before. Kelda smiled at the dragon, her child-innocence being greatly loved by the beast. Unbeknownst to many, dragons were truly innocent creatures, only attacking (unless starved) when they felt threatened. Asa realized that the dragon attacked all in fear. Kelda reached out, the dragon rubbing its head against the little girl's fingers.

But, then something happened that Asa could not explain—the dragon began to glow. She also saw her child's eyes glowing the same color, the color of the dragon's green eyes to be exact. And, then, the dragon was gone. All the remained was Kelda, her eyes still glowing green. Soon, the glow faded. However, her eye color was forever changed, it now possessing the same green hue of that dragon's orbs.

Asa's eyes widened in fright at the question that passed through her mind—did Kelda, somehow, absorb the dragon into her tiny body? Such a thing is impossible! But, there was an issue. Where did the dragon go, then?

Kelda giggled, Asa picking her up.

"Kelda..." She whispered, "I need to get help to figure out what happened!"

#

"Magic?" Asa asked the mage that belonged to the village. She looked at her daughter, who was peacefully asleep, "So, then, that Night Fury...the one that killed my husband...is inside of my daughter?"

The mage nodded, "It is possible, but only if the dragon is quite the matured one. It is a skill that is used for the ultimate defense. It sensed, as well as saw, she was quite defenseless and innocent, thus hiding inside. In time, it will reappear. Did the dragon appear weak or anything out of the ordinary?"

Asa shook her head, "Wait...it looked at her. It seemed to be in a type of trance, as if Kelda drew the beast to her. I just want to know if I daughter will be okay. When I noticed her eye color had changed, I-"

"Changed? Oh, this is not good."

Asa felt her heart skip, "Please, tell me!"

The mage nodded, "Your daughter and that beast can never be separated, Asa, for now they have become one. She is part of it, and it is a part of her. In simpler words, both souls have bonded. I fear that Kelda will experience a quite different upbringing than the other children here. Please, do keep an eye on her."

Asa looked at her daughter, "They become one..."

#

It was now 9 years later. Kelda had grown into a lovely 16 year girl. Her hair was long and was braided into four braids. She wore traditional clothes and always seemed to be filled with energy. Also, she loved fish. Fresh Icelandic Cod was her absolute favorite.

"Mom! I caught dinner!" Kelda ran into where her mother was at. In her grasp was 3 large fish, her grin reaching ear to ear. Asa could not help laugh slightly at Kelda's face when she was like this, "Okay, so everything went fine? You feel fine?"

Kelda nodded, "Why do you always ask that?"

"It's just what mothers do," Asa fibbed. She was indeed worried about her daughter, but not about the fish possibly getting the better of the girl. Asa knew it had been 9 years since what happened. But, Kelda seemed normal. Despite what the mage had said, Kelda had not changed. Noone knew she was different—and Asa planned to keep it that way. If the village knew...Kelda would most likely be cast out.

Asa could not bear to lose her. She would not.

"I am going to finish dinner, so go and keep yourself busy," Asa said to her daughter, who nodded. "Okay."

Nearly twenty minutes had passed, Kelda now in the forest near the lake that she often visited and swam in. "It's getting a little dark. I wonder if dinner is finished?" She asked herself.

Suddenly, an explosion, followed by a scream, came to her ears. Rushing, she found her village was burning. Someone had attacked them but why? This village was worth nothing in gold!

"MOM!" She screamed, running. But, the house had been engulfed in flames. These houses were small and were very flammable. They would easily burn if not put out moments. Kelda sank to her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks, "Mom..."

"Oh, look what we have here!" a male voice came to her ears. Kelda panicked, seeing a group of seven men now before her. "She would certainly make a nice servant for the wealthy." One of them said, followed by another, "Yeah, she is pretty. Any man would want her."

Kelda tried to fight back but she was too weak. She felt herself freeze, her eyes beginning to glow green. Kelda, in her mind, had blacked out. She would have no recollection of what happened next. Ever.

"AH!"

"MONSTER!"

"NO, SHE'S A WITCH! BURN HER!"

A series of explosions were heard, as well as all the men screaming for their lives, Kelda falling to her knees, collapsing on the ground. She was unconscious and would be so for quite some time. Even upon waking, Kelda would find herself to be quite confused.

#

"Hey...does that look like what I think it looks like, bud?" A young man said to his dragon. This young man was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock II, the hope and heir of his home, Berk.

"Toothless!" He commanded his dragon, who was also his best friend, the pair flying towards the smoke. Upon inspection, he discovered it was a village that had recently been attacked and burnt to the ground. Vikings sure were heartless people sometimes.

He heard his dragon grunt, Hiccup travelling over to see what he had found, hoping it was not more sad news.

It wasn't. Well, it was. It was a girl that was collapsed, her being unconscious and for who knows how long.

"We can't leave her here."

#

Okay, so there we have it. Did anyone like chapter one? I know, it's kind of boring but aren't the first ones always a little boring? I sped things up so I could introduce at least Hiccup and Toothless without having to have a good deal of filler. But, still, this was needed. Now you know a bit of Kelda's past!

Comment, please!


End file.
